Automotive clutch assemblies employ a movable clutch disc to selectively engage the clutch flywheel and transmit power to the drive wheels. In high performance applications, such as race vehicles, the immediate, positive, persistent and durable engagement of the clutch disc and flywheel is vital to effective transmission of power to the wheels and of course successful racing. It is not uncommon for clutch discs, typically formed of wear resistant metals to be frequently replaced as their ability to firmly engage decreases with use, owing to excessive wear of the engaging surfaces, primarily the engagement surfaces of the clutch disc which may comprise a band on the face of the disc opposed to the flywheel, or a circumferentially extended series of pads superimposed the disc face. Excessive wear adversely affects intended contact with the flywheel and reduces the clutch effectiveness. The cost of replacement of clutch discs is significant for even high budget racers.